Nitrome Wiki:Requests for adminship/Santiago González Martín (bureaucrat)
Santiago González Martín Hello readers and contributors. It's me, Santiago González Martín, and I wanted to apply for bureaucratship. As you probably know, I'm an admin of this wiki since September 15th of 2011, and in this time the wiki has been changed a lot. Several new users joined the wiki, a lot of new pages were created and are growing, and the wiki's appearance also changed. Two weeks ago, RSK became inactive and only visit us only a few days per month, and instantly the Requests for Adminship were opened. Apart from that, the Requests for Bureaucratship were opened because NOBODY is the only bureaucrat and needs a little bit of help with the wiki's management. I think all of you know more less how is Santi, and I want your vote, even if it's good, bad, or neutral, because the three will be useful for me. Thanks, and, goodbye! 17:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Support #Users, please sign with three tildes (~~~) when supporting or opposing. Support - RSK would be my first choice for Bureaucrat, but you will be extremely capable of helping NOBODY as a bureaucrat (no pun intended) 19:46, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Mega support - Edits regularly, helps with Wikia art, one of the best users here. -- 19:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Complete and utmost support - WHY DID YOU NOMINATE YOURSELF?! I WANTED TO NOMINATE YOU! "Where is the mega-support section?" --Santi 19:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) (NOBODY yuconflict me :P) Support you are one of the best admins i know and you took the wiki serius, you are the best -- 20:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Support '''I believe you've got what it takes to be a bureaucrat, you edit a lot here, you help users, you're always there, and you're also a good person! '''Support - Weird. Just yesterday I said to myself (in my head): "What if the wiki had another bureaucrat? Do we even have a bureaucrat page? I would totally vote for RSK, but since she's gone I guess Santi would be the next to apply. Yes, I think he would make a good bureaucrat." And then today I get on the wiki and find that you applied for it! 00:36, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Support - Yesh. 07:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Support - Yep. Santi is an Active user and a good wiki friend. He deserves the role Hey Axiy, isn't that my sprite? (Enemy585) -Frostyflytrap 10:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Atomic Support - You would be a great bureaucrat here, Santi. You really are One of the GREAT Admins. You deserve Bureaucratship. Support I hereby place my vote SQhi•'''(talk) 07:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) '''Support I've been thinking for while that we need a second b-crat. I think Santi will do a good job. I am not saying that NOBODY wasn't good enough, in fact, I think that he is doing a great job. But two is better, I think. 15:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Request for closure - with completely unanimous support, Santi should have the rights. I'll go and poke NOBODY. 06:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Does this even belong under the Support subheading? SQhi•'''(talk) 19:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::That wasn't really necessary. I can be a party pooper like you're trying to be and say that this doesn't belong to Oppose or Neutral either, or we can both use our common sense (or NOBODY can try to remember the time when I said that just having one "discussion" section is a better way to make RFAs and would avoid arguments like these). 07:18, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Oppose #Sign your username with three tildes (~~~). Comments would also be helpful. Neutral #If your viewpoint about this candidate's promotion is neutral, sign your name here and leave a comment. Comments Out of Control These requests are out of control. No offense to any of the requesters, just that overwhelming positive public opinion can result in a landslide victory and overlooking problems that need to be fixed. We don't want a situation where most users support the requester, but the admins don't for various reasons. We need more admin authority on these requests. 19:46, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm trying my best to avoid bringing up RSW policies that I'm used to on this wiki, but this one answers your concern perfectly. It doesn't matter whether users are admins or not. As long as the community in general supports something, it should pass. 19:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Strange... Now I'm a bureaucrat, but this request is not closed. Should I close it, as a bureaucrat? xD 16:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Nope! You're the one who is to be promoted here. As you are directly involved, you should not be the one to close it! SQhi•'(talk) 18:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Questions Thanks for participating in the requests for bureaucratship process! Please take time to answer the following questions below each individual point: #'If you receive bureaucrat rights here, how do you plan to use them?' :I think NOBODY needs help with the management of the wiki; of course I will not give admin rights without NOBODY's permission: the bureaucratship is more like a symbol of a responsible that can and must help inexperienced users and solve the problems of the wiki. #'What would you say is the main goal you hope to achieve on this Wiki?' :I imagine a big wiki, with lots of edits per hour, and a lot of users helping and to help, but not like the other big wikis, those users would be in community. If I achieve this, I would be happy. Additional Questions #'Looking at your answer to question #1, that isn't quite what I had in mind. The whole point is that, as bureaucrat, you don't need NOBODY's permission to give rights and close discussions. That way, if NOBODY expresses a strong point in a discussion, and is therefore incapable of closing it himself due to his involvement in it, you come along and close it. Do you have any comments to make on this? 20:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, maybe my words above caused confusion, but I only say that I will for example, close discussions if neccesary, but '''not take important decisions without ask if NOBODY is strongly opposed. 20:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought the point was for you to become the other leader of the wiki, not being a deputy of NOBODY or a vice-president of sorts, but an equal (I hope NOBODY is reading this too). 20:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I think I would be a leader with equal power than NOBODY (not more, not less). 20:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC)